


Thranduil’s Scars - One Shot.

by HeirsofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Angry!Thranduil, Asshole Thranduil, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirsofDurin/pseuds/HeirsofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Thranduil showing you his scars in a fit of rage, only to realize that your scared."</p><p>Inspired by imaginexhobbit on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil’s Scars - One Shot.

“Well they are an interesting bunch.” I mumbled. “Annoying, yes. Interesting, no.” Thranduil said behind me. I heard anger in his voice, the Dwarves frustrated him. Specifically the raven haired fellow. “We could help them, my Liege.” I proposed innocently.

I heard Thranduil let out a slow and deliberate breath. I hadn't yet dared look at him. “Just think about it, if we help them we could have friends! We would gain more riches and have an ally that could help us when in need!!” I got too caught up in the idea, forgetting that Thranduil was already wound up.

I turned round expecting to see him sitting on his throne, ignoring me. Instead he was stood behind me holding the bridge of his nose, trying to contain himself. I tried to walk around him, leave him be. I did not want to aggravate him but I never knew when to stop.

Thranduil caught my wrist with a force I had never felt before. His grip moved up my arm and became more powerful. It would most definitely bruise. “Please Thranduil. You’re…” He pushed me up against the wall and I could feel the anger roll off his body. He had been this way before but this time it felt different.

His eyes were cold, like when I first met him. I was scared. He bent down and purred into my ear “What do you see in the Dwarf scum?” His tone was threatening, dangerous. “The leader he...” I tried reasoning with him. I should have known better. I should have kept my mouth shut.

“THORIN OAKENSHIELD?! This is your reasoning?!” He threw me on the floor and that is when it happened- the flawless elvish skin became mutilated. I could see his gums and teeth, the skin appeared tortured and melted. His right eye became dull and milky, the once icy blue becoming a dull blue. It was the image of dread. Thranduil raised his hand and I whimpered raising my hand up in a useless way to protect myself.

My eyes became big and full with fear. In that moment, with my weak and feeble body crumpled on the floor and the King’s large and powerful hand raised above me, Thranduil saw the fear in my eyes. He fell to his knees and cradled me in his arms. “I am so sorry, my love. Please forgive me”

I looked up to him and saw my king back. His skin was healing and his brilliant blue, caring eyes were back. For some reason I instantly forgave him.I knew he was stressed and I knew that Thorin Oakenshield had pushed his buttons. I put my hand up against where his scar once was and felt the smooth skin. He nuzzled into my hand and sighed. “I shouldn't have pushed you, I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time I have EVER wrote Thranduil. Please give me feedback!!
> 
> Love and cuddles,
> 
> Hun :3


End file.
